


Flower in the Dark

by Corrupted_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dbd Killers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and of course the survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Raven/pseuds/Corrupted_Raven
Summary: The right Woman can make a cold heart feel alive again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfiction aaaaaaand well I LOVE Michael and I adore Claudette (she‘s so cute x3)  
> Please tell me how I did and be honest :)
> 
> Sorry for misspelling 
> 
> (~*3*)~
> 
> „Speak“  
> ‚Think‘  
> -Action-

Alone

Scared

Helpless

Sitting in a corner of McMillian state was Claudette Morel a sweet and loyal Botanist. She loves everything about Flowers. Some can even help heal wounds.

But not all wounds are visible. The deepest wounds are inside of her and her friends. Confused and trapped in a loop of pain, fear and death.

The Killer almost never had mercy on them.

And just like a normal torture Claudette, Meg, Nea and Ace are in this hell again.

They called it „Ironwork of Misery“

This trial is not going well. Nothing was done. Not one generator. But it felt like hours that Claudette heard painfully screaming echoing across McMillian.

She was alone now. She couldn‘t save one of them. She alone can‘t survive. Two generators have to be done, without making noise and without being watched

Watched by HIM.

The Shape

He was around, she just knows it. Every corner she thought of seeing his cold and emotionless mask.

Slowly she walks towards a generator. As quiet as possible she tried to get it to start. But her heart was racing. Her hands are shaking.

He could just be everywhere.

„Just calm down, you can do this“ whisperered Claudette to herself. Breathing in and slowly out she tried to tighten her grip on the main cable. But her hands are ice-cold, she can hardly feel them.

-Snap-

Claudette just stopped moving. She didn‘t even dare to breath. ‚That was close‘ she thought.

He was nearby.

‚Hide! I need to hide!‘ she crawled behind a tree as fast as she could. Trying to calm herself down. She carefully looked around trying to spot him.

There he was.

Everything about him was horrifying. Mostly his oversized kitchen knife. Just the thought of how many times she and her friends died on that blade... it makes her feel sick.

There was no use to deny it. She can‘t leave. At least not alive. There is no other way out then to die by this huge man.

Slowly, Claudette started to walk in the open. Just two meters away from him. And just as she stopped walking. She could feel it.

His eyes are already on her.

His knew that there is no place to run to. Nowhere to hide. He would find her. There is no chance. No hope.

She heard him slowly walking towards her. With every step her heart beat quickens. He stopped just an arm length in front of her. His deep breathing makes her shake with fear. His massive size makes her feel weak and helpless.

It felt like forever. Nothing was happening.

Slowly she opens her eyes.

His hands were faster as she could react. His massive hands tight around her neck. She gasped. ‚This is it‘  
She thought. Claudette didn‘t dare to look at him, she just waited to feel this sharp and familiar pain.

But her tormentor had other plans. He tightens his grip around her throat. She cried as her lungs burn. Her head was spinning, her sight started to blur.

The last thing she saw was this white mask before she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooo much for the kudos and please let me know how I am doing :)
> 
> Sorry for misspells
> 
> „Speak“  
> ‚Think‘  
> -Action-

:Claudette Pov:

Where?

What?

I‘m not dead?

No, death would be the sweet release that she and her friends are waiting for. No. She felt a soft ground, it wasn‘t grass. It felt like a blanket?

„Look who finally wakes up“ that voice.... Jake?

She opens slowly her eyes, it was bright, but she was safe. She was at the survivor camp. The familiar scent of burnt wood and the warmth of the flames calms her down and makes her ask, did he choked her to death? Why? Does he hate her so much?

„Claudy, how are you feeling?“ Jake asked her with a soft voice. She just nodded at him. Way to weak and tierd to speak. Jake smiles at her and walks towards his tent.

The survivors camp is simple. Tents all around the campfire. Between the tents and the campfire were some logs for the survivors to sit on and be close to the warm light. Some drying rots for wet clothes in the back.

The tents were out of stuff they sometimes take with them when they finish the trials. Some cloth stitched together to make the tents stable and some warming blankets.

It was home to her, and her friends are her only family right now.

They all trying to make things comfortable.

Claudette looks around, everything was OK. Ace and David were playing cards near the campfire. Quentin was probably sleeping. Laurie, Nea and Meg were talking about how to make the killers lose their minds.

Dwight and Jake were helping with the newest member of the family‘s tent. Adam was very polite and nice, he was fitting in right away. Feng Min was trying as usual to fix her gameboy she found somewhere in Lery‘s Memorial. Tapp was talking with Bill about the times they both fought for they lives.

„Sweety, how are you?“ Kate was sitting next to her. „Never do that again you hear? You scared Dwight to death, he was getting some wood and saw you just lie there, unconscious“ Kate starts to snicker „He screamed like a little girl“ Claudette could already see in her mind how Dwight was blushing as soon as he would hear that.

„Sorry“ was the only thing Claudette said. Kate was helping her to her feet and returned to her work. She was still trying to fix an old guitar she found on Autohaven.

Claudette returned to her tent. You could already guess which was hers. The only tent with some potted plants and flowers next to it.

She crawled inside it and closet it.

She nuzzled herself into some blankets and thought about HIM. And how she hoped not to see him soon again.

———————

After a few days, Claudette started to get over what happend. In her mind it was just normal, he just wanted to kill someone with his bare hands.

But she was not excused from the trials. In those days she faced cold-blooded killers again. And with her determination and the help of her friends, she and some of them survived.

———————

Claudette was once again in a trial, but not alone. David, Nea and Jake were with her. But why on this map? This damn map. Who make her skin crawl.

Lumpkin Lane, Haddonfield

She took a deep breath and started walking towards a defected generator. She tried to remember everything Feng Min told her about making those things repair easier and much more important quieter.

Every survivor has unique abilities and from time to time they teach each other. Claudette was one of the few who had to teach to everyone how to take care of themselves. Treating wounds is no small task and some of them caught on pretty quick, those who don‘t had to do more classes with Claudette.

It didn‘t took long to hear the first scream. Jake. He was already on the hook? How? This must be one of the more silent killers. The Pig? The Wraith or .......

Then she saw it.

This emotionless mask.

He was after Nea. 

I have to get Jake. We have to hurry. 

She started to run to where she last heard the scream. Turning her head to look behind her from time to time, to make sure she isn‘t followed. She was with Jake in no time at all. It took all her strength to get him off the hook.

He thanked her and run of into the closest building. She couldn‘t even catch her breath as two large hands grabbed her. One to cover her mouth the other held her still.

She heard the deep breathing of a psychopath in her ears.

How did he get here? She was scared. No. Not again. She startet to cry. Tears were rolling down her hot cheeks. She was trying to get his hand of her. He was too strong.

He grabed her by the throat again, but this time her threw her over his shoulders. He started walking towards the Myers House. Basement? Why? What did I do to you that you hated me so much?

Claudette was dropped onto the floor in the basement. With a very confused look in her eyes she watched the Shape going up the stairs again. She heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. Too afraid to go up she just tried to hide in the darkest corner of this horrible place.

Every map has one like this.

Smelling like rotting corpses. Blood on almost every place on the floor. The basements are a place with no hope. But, they were always warm. Meg said that it could be because behind the walls of the basements is something very alive. And very hungry.

Her heart was racing. Does he want to torture her? But why? I was never mean to them or him well at least not rude. She knows for a fact they could kill them without breaking a sweat. Her brain was going blank as she heard loud and slow footsteps walking down the stairs of the basement.

With every step Claudette‘s heart sped up.

Her hand were cold but still covered in sweat.

Her eyes teared up again.

There again he was as scary and intimidating as ever. His blue jumpsuit has some blood on it, old blood. So her friends could be alright? Please. Leave them be.

He was walking towards her and just stopping about one meter infront of Claudette.

He watched her every movement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooo much for the kudos :**
> 
> And just for those who wonder:
> 
> „How can someone be this BAD at english!?“
> 
> Hehe my normal language is german and no i‘m not from Germany, I‘m from Switzerland :3

She was shaking, not because of the cold.

No.

Claudette was in pure fear.

But...

Why was he just standing there!? Just kill me already!! Her mind was screaming. In fear. In anger. Does he want something from me? What does he want from me? What did I do?!

His breathing was the only thing what has been heard in the basement.

Maybe.... Maybe he's gonna respond? Just give it a try! You‘re gonna die anyway.

„W..what d-do y-you want from m-me?“ she could barely speak. And it seems he didn‘t want to answer. „Please..... why?“ He just watched her. In pure silence.

-Clang!-

Claudette jumped as the loud noise cut right through the almost unbearable silence. He dropped his knife?

What?

„Are you not gonna kill me?“

Silence.

„Why d-did you bring me here?“

Silence

„For fun? To torture?“

Claudette was losing it.

„Just kill me! But let the other go! Please!“

Silence

„Please....“

-thumb-

Claudette jumped.

He was on his knees.

This over two meter psychopath was on his knees just meters in front of Claudette. It was almost as he was... sad?

No.

Killers don‘t get sad just because they get yelled at by a small woman. What is going on here? Is this a new game for the Entity? Keeping prisoners?

„Michael... that is your real name... right? She told me... Laurie“

As soon as the words „Laurie“ were spoken he launched his hands at her neck. Standing again on his feet, Claudette got pulled of the ground.

She started to cough.

Then she could see it.... them.

His eyes.

Just barely visible.

They were dark. Full of rage. But even with the fact that he dind‘t spoke for years... his eyes had also intelligence in them. Of course, he fooled many people, at least Laurie told them so.

She couldn‘t continue her though. She was starting to see black spots. Her lungs burned. Her eyes were priced with hot tears.

Again the last thing that she saw before she blacked out was his white mask.

———————

She woke up. Several hours later. Still lying on the bloody floor of the basement. Alone. She looked around. He was gone.

,The others!? Oh, please let them be alright.‘ she was trying to get on her feet as fast as possible. Walking was hard for her, still dizzy and tired. Slowly she was walking out of the basement, out on the street of Lumpkin Lane.

What...?

Something was off.

It was way to quiet.

No generator rattling.

No streetlight on.

No crows.

In the first time im moths Claudette felt confused. ‚This was not right we did two generators and where are the birds?!‚

She started running.

She screamed. She didn’t care if the Shape would find her.

‚Where are the others!?‘

She ran almost in every house, nothing.

She was running along the walls, no exits...

She finally stopped in front of the old police car.

She was alone. Again.

‚Again, just him and me.‘

But... where was he? Not that she cared but, she was pretty loud, and she saw nowhere his pale mask. Was he hidden? Probably.

She looked around. Nothing.

Maybe....

She looked at one house. The only house that meant something in this street.

The Myers House.

,Is he in there?‘ Claudette knows, death is something thats gonna happened either way. She enters the house slowly and careful. As quiet as she can.

Blood and dust were on the lovely couch. The windows were dirty and one of them even broken. The walls are starting to rot, and they even smelt like it.

She was walking up the stairs. Careful. Not wanting to anger the man of the house more than she already had. She started to hear that same low breathing again.

,He‘s here..‘ her heart started to race her hands shook.

,This is insane! A pure death wish!!‘ but... she wanted to go home.. to her friends...

She was walking towards the room she heard the breathing coming from. She carefully looked insinde the room....

There.

He just sat on the ground looking at the wall.

‚He knows that i‘m here..‘

„M...Michael?“

He turns his head towarts her.

He kept looking at her for almost two minutes, eventually he got... bored? He returned his head back to the wall.

.He... he dosen‘t want to .... attack me?‘ Claudette just wanted to see where his limits are. She slowly entert the room. Not daring to look away from him.

She sat down in the farthest corner there was. And just watched him.

Nothing

It felt like eternity as she finally got enough bravery to speak.

„Is... is this your home?“

„......“

„Can you tell me... what is going on here?“

„......“

„If you don‘t want to talk.. Y-you don‘t have to, it‘s just i‘m worried about my friends.... are... are they dead?“

One single nod. Nothing more came from this man.

„Did you kill me the first time, where you choked me unconscious? I can‘t remember but... I didn‘t felt the usual pain.. you know?“

...

He shook his head slowly.

No?

‚He‘s lying! ..... But why should he?‘ Was he playing with her? Was this all a game? But then again she didn‘t felt like she died. Normally when the survivors *wake up* it felt like pure agony and pain. Like they were ripped in half and beaten back together.......  
And this cold pain in their hearts.... almost unbearable.

„Y-you spared me? Why?“

Again. Nothing.

„Thank y-you“

He was turning his head towards her, like he was... suprised?

„And now you spared me again?“

He nodded.

„Why?“

„......“

„Do you want something in return? I-I mean you didn‘t spare me just like that... so what do you want from me?“

He just stared at her.

.....

After not even a minute, he just stared back at the wall.

‚Huh?‘

„Then.... Why did you spare me? Where you just to lazy?“

He didn‘t response.

Not lazy. That‘s ridiculous.

But...

Then why?


	4. Chapter 4

Where...?

‚Did.... did I fell asleep?‘ Claudette opens her eyes slowly... there she realized, she was still in The Myers house. Still in her corner.... but alone.

She looked around. Nothing. He was gone.

,Huh?‘ she looked down at her... ,where did this rug came from?‘ a old blanket, dirty was probably not washed in months, maybe even years..?

But, it was warm anyway.

,Did he....‘

She stood up. And walked out of the room. Searching for any sings of.... HIM. She walked down the stairs. She was walking down the streets of Lampkin Lane.

,Maybe he is trapped here as well? I mean it‘s not his real home.... it‘s just a game board for the Entity.... I wonder.. are the killers trapped here in this hell... just like we are?‘

Claudette felt her back grown cold... she felt watched.

She carefully looked behind her... yeah... there he was.

Following her. In a safe distance.

For her own surprise.... she wasn‘t scared.

No.

He spared her three times. Maybe... he‘s lonely?

Or just wants to wait for the right moment to strike?

...

,Well, I wanna go home.... I can‘t loose.... this isgonna hurt...maybe‘

She stopped.

But... he didn‘t.

She heard him walking towards her. Her heart was beating a little faster... then.

It stops.

No foot steps.

But

She turned a bit. Just a meter behind her was he. Just standing there.

‚..... Nothing?‘

She turned around to face him.

She looked into his face.

Waiting

„Well, here we are again.... still not in the mood to talk?.... that‘s okay... let‘s go on a walk then?“

She started walking again. And with no response at all. He followed.

,Heh, just like that.... what does he want?‘

They were walking around for about one hour. She saw on her way something that made her smile. She couldn‘t help herself. Claudette walked towards a garden. And there they were... flowers in a dirty little pot. Normal roses. Red. She sat in front of them. And just enjoys their beauty.

„You like flowers Michael?.... I do.. I’m a botanist you know.“

She was just smiling at the roses and with the same warm smile she looked at him.

„I miss my family.... and my home... my friends... but now this is my home and my fellow survivors are my friends and family now.... I wonder.. can you meet the other killers? Are they nice? ...... at least to you?“

He was just as usual just standing there.... listening? ‚Well, at least he isn‘t hurting me...‘ She turned to the roses again. She carefully touched one of the roses.

„You know you can come closer... I don‘t mind.“

About three minutes he started to walk to her. Standing a meter behind her.

„Beautiful, aren‘t they? Those are common roses, you can find them everywhere.... still, they are just... pretty.“

„.........“

„Don‘t worry, if you don‘t mind. I‘m gonna talk for both of us... I mean... I don‘t know when I can leave and well, you aren‘t hurting me.... so... I guess you don‘t mind?“ she looked at him. But like always... Nothing, so it was okay.

„Thanks for the rug, that was very kind of you.“

Out of nowhere. He grabbed her. And throw her over his shoulder.

„W-what!? Drop me.. Please!“

He was walking back to his house.

Down into the basement.

He dropped her.

-thump-

„Why, d-did you-“

He looked past her.

„Huh?“

She turned around.

There.

The hatch?

But how?

‚This can‘t be... it wasn‘t here before?‘

She realized.

He wants her to.. leave?

„Are... are you letting me go?“

He nodded slowly.

„Was this here the whole time?.... b-but how?“

Still she walked towards the hatch. It was open. But... silent. No sound. It always makes a hollow noise, the only noise who gave a sole survivor hope back.

She looked at it... and... then at him.

She had no choice.

Then to trust him.

„Thank you“

She jumped. The only thing she heard before the darkness claiming her.. was the clang of the closing hatch.

——————

She smelt... grass.

She heard... laughter?

‚I‘m back?‘

She sat up. And looked around and saw in the distant.. the familiar warm light of the campfire...

She started running.

She‘s back.

Finally!

„Claudette! There you are!“ Jake says.

„Hey Detty!“ Kate said.

They all were happy to see her, she wasn‘t gone that long she heard. Just a few hours. It was no big deal. They were worried, but they were always, but not just if she was missing, they all worried when just one is gone.

Everything got back to normal in no time.

After some hours, it is dinnertime.

She was glad. Still, she felt sad... he was alone, probably again.

,Are the killers treated well? Could they... be all just like us? Sad and scared...?‘

„Detty!“

Claudette jumped.

„I‘m sorry Kate... I was thinking“

„About what?“ Kate took another sip of her dinner. They were eating something made out of berries, roots and some plants. It was... kinda like soup..? They normally eat meat, even if this forest is haunted there are still animals walking around. But, the trials were merciless. They all were tired.

„Well.... could it be.. that the killers are just trapped here... like we are?“ Claudette asked carefully. Some survivors looked worried some of them stared to laugh.

„Trapped!? They are living here like in a dream house! Y‘hear!“ David continues to laugh, among with Ace.

„Well she has a point, some of them had homes before... or atleast I think everyone here has a backstory“ Feng Min got cut off by Meg „Even so I don‘t care! They aren‘t the one getting hooked almost every week!“

They were arguing.

,Great, now I did it‘

Claudette was standing up, handed the rest of her soup to David and left to her tent.

‚Well, this was pointless‘

She makes herself ready for bed, waters her plants. And went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story :3 
> 
> And again sorry for my horrible english :P

Claudette woke up with the familiar pain of *after death*.

Her head was pounding, nothing unusual but dying by the trap of the pig was very painful.

She remembers it, was beeping, the claws of the trap painfully biting in her skull, she could barely run. Barely see.

She was walking back to the camp. Slowly not to trip over something. As she arrived she noticed that Tapp and Nea were still gone.

‚I hope they make it...,

Feng Min was laying down near the campfire. Tired from the same trial. She didn‘t had luck. The killer was always after her. The pig hated her. Wanted her dead.

But why?

Killers have emotions, but normally it was rage and hate. Could they feel sad too? Or lonely?

Claudette was sitting next to Feng Min „I‘m sorry, I couldn‘t help you...“

„Nah it‘s alright, happens. Damn little shit, gosh I hate that bitch pig! Haaaah... well could you get me something to drink please?“

„Sure“ she was walking towards their water reservoir. It was a simple barrel for the rain to drip in. Feng Min thanked her and was again trying to play on her little gameboy.

‚Might as well clean up and go to bed early‘

—————

Claudette was spared 1 day before she got send with Jake, David and Tapp to the Coldwindfarm, Rottenfields.

They all started together, and as usually as the only woman in a trial they seem to try to protect her as much as possible.

As soon as Jake saw movements in the distance he told David to take Claudette and leave.

She knew that they just want to be her hero‘s, and she is flattered as always. Once Kate told her that Quentin got himself killed for her. The boys sure are trying hard to protect their family. They don‘t have to, but maybe it‘s because of the genes? 

Claudette got ripped out of her thoughts as she saw Tapp being downed by a familiar tall man.

Michael

She started to shake.

David pulled her behind a generator „Myers, that bastard... he got Tapp...“ he looked to Claudette and saw the pure fear in her eyes „Don‘t worry.... he will not lay a finger on you, he has to go through me first“ he smiled at her and stood up „Stay down, go for a generator in the farthest corner ok?“

David started to run towards the place he last saw Tapp.

After David left, Claudette started to feel defenseless. Normally none of the girls need protection but this time... she really hopes she would find Jake or David soon again.

Slowly she started walking towards a generator, he was in a corner near one of those big machinery. She wanted to start fixing it as she saw something move towards her.

Michael...

He had his knife raised, the way he walked without breaking eye contact with Claudette made one thing clear...

He wants to kill her...

She started to run.

She was trying every move she learned from Nea and Meg. But he was always behind her.

He would catch up.

She has to think fast...

Pallet

She slammed it down just for the pallet to be broke down right away. She just got seconds.

She turned around the corner, just to find him in front of her.

He cut her off.

She was walking backwards. 

She knew.. He cornered her.

She couldn‘t ran past him, the only way to go was backwards.

But

Now what?

There she was in a corner of the map with a killer right in front of her.

His breathing was heavy, she sure gave him a run around...

She got time for the others...

Still

She was scared...

What will he do to her?

After seconds, he slammed the knife into the wall just inches away from her face..

She didn‘t dare to move...

He never broke eye contact as he started pulling something out of a pocket in his suit.

He held something in his hands..

As Claudette realized that he was giving her something she looked at his hand.

What?...

A tiny red rose.

„F-for m-me?“

„.................“

She slowly took the rose and looked at him, she started to smile at him.

„This is very nice of you... thank you..“

He took his knife out of the wall and looked down at her. His other hand reached out to her. She wasn‘t pulling away, she just let him do what he wants. In the end, he didn‘t hurt her.

He slowly stokes her cheek.

His hand was huge and cold.

She was careful not to move too much. But, she started to enjoy the feeling.

...

They both got ripped out of their moment as Jake was standing 4 meters behind them „Hey! Asshole! Take on someone your size!“

Michael turned around and went after Jake.

Claudette was speechless.

He spares her... he gave her a lovely gift... he gently touches her...

What was going on?

———

The last generator was done, the gate was open and Claudette was very worried. 

Tapp and David were dead. And Jake was still out there, last time she saw him, he was giving Michael a hard time.

Was he alright?

Jake sure can be a handful...

She shook her head.

What was she thinking? 

Who was she worried about? Jake or Michael...

She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw someone running past her.

„See you later, sucker!“ Jake ran out with an award-winning smirk on his face. Claudette breathed out in relieve.

She saw Michael approach the gate, by the heavy breathing she knew he was very pissed.

She shouldn‘t do this but..... he was so nice to her.

She walked towards him „I‘m sorry that Jake gave you a hard time...“ she said quiet, but loud enough for him to hear her.

His breathing calmed down as he turned around to face her.

Claudette knew that he was pleased to see his gift was were everyone could see it. She placed the tiny rose behind her left ear, of course she got rid of the thorns first.

„T-thank you again for the rose..“ 

She started to walk towards the exit gate. She was sure he wouldn‘t mind her leaving?

Though

She felt bad for leaving him behind...

She got grabbed as soon as she past him, he pulled her hand above her head, he pulled his mask up just to reveal his lips, he leaned down towards her...

Claudette eye‘s widened in shock.

He kissed her.

His lips were rough and cold, but his breath was hot against her skin.

He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

She couldn‘t pull away, his grasp was way to strong.

After a few seconds, she started to enjoy herself. 

She leaned towards him, and returned the kiss.

After a while he let go of her and stood up to his full height again, he pulled the mask down and left.

Claudette stood there a few minutes... 

Did that just really happened?

She felt hot and cold at the same time.

She was confused.

She turned around.

And ran.


	6. Chapter 6

‚What just happened!?‘

Claudette was finally near the survivor camp, but she decided to take a little walk through the forest. She needs to calm down.

She needs to think.

Her heart was racing, her mind blurry. Confused. It has been months maybe even years since the last time she kissed someone. Been years since someone made her feel special. Years since someone made her heart race.

Race, but not in fear.

‚Why did he do that? What's the meaning of this!? He.... likes me? No. He‘s a psychopath, a heartless killing machine... Laurie said that he didn‘t care who he killed, he gets rid of all of them...‘

‚Maybe he feels lonely... and wants to feel...‘ Claudette shock this thought right out of her head.

What if.... he does like me? .....‘

She took the rose from behind her ear and looked at it. She couldn‘t help but smile.

It’s been past dinnertime when she finally arrived at the camp. She excused herself and went to bed.

Sleep, she really was tired.

——————

Claudette has been to some trials but none of them was against HIM.

She wanted answers.

Talk to him. Even tough he didn‘t talk back.

Was that kiss just a joke?

She was angry and sad at the same time.

Kate noticed that Claudette was isolating herself a bit. As she tried talking to Claudette she came with excuses. She was lying. Nothing is fine.

Claudette hates lying, but... if she told any of them the truth that Michael kissed her and... it felt good.

She couldn‘t imagine the anger and disappointment in their faces.

Especially Laurie.

She would be furious. Their friendship would be over.

Just like that.

Claudette would be the traitor.

Not a friend, but a foe.

But, she didn‘t love him, she appreciated that he spared her. But that was it. She had to admit though that when he watched her every movement it was... kinda adorable? Just like a curious child.

But that doesn’t chance what he is, a murderer.

‚Maybe... he just wanted to be friends? And didn‘t know how to do it?‘

Claudette was very confused, and the answers are gonna have to wait, until she sees him again.

——————

Coldwind Farm, Thomsons House

Claudette was working on the generator on the house‘s balcony. Alone. Apparently the killer was making no mistakes. He killed Laurie and Tapp. Just Nea and her are still alive. Since Laurie died where the generator almost impossible to fix. It took hours.

Claudette saw the killer already. Michael.

She wanted to go to him. Scream. She wants answers.

But...

She was afraid... of what she didn‘t know.

There was something keeping her away from him.

Not forever though.

She heard heavy footsteps. Underneath her.

He was in the house. He will definitely come upstairs.

Hide!

But there was not much to hide. She did that what Nea always telling her not to do. She was hiding in a closet.

She kept her hands over her mouth not to accidentally make a sound. He walked right past her. Right towards the generator. She heard a loud crashing sound. He damaged it.

,He‘s not leaving! He knows I‘m still here! He knows!‘ she missed her opportunity to make a run for it.

,He is gonna search the closets...‘

Her only hope was that he first searched the closets on the other side of the upper area. She got cut of when she saw him standing near the one she was hiding it.

‚Please... go‘ she was hoping that luck was kind to her. But, it wasn‘t. He was standing in front of her closet.

He opened it in a fast movement. And was about to stap whoever dared to think hiding in a closed would safe them.

He stopped moving.

When he saw Claudette.

Her whole body was shaking.

„Please...“ Claudette could barely speak loud enough so that a normal person would hear her.

He rammed his knife right in the wall beside her head.

She jumped and made a squeaking like noise.

She saw him reaching towards her face. She closed her eyes to just feel his big hands touching her cheek, gently. He was leaning a bit down.

Claudette was opening her eyes.

„Michael... I have to know, why are you sparing me? Do you like me?“ it took all her bravery to finish this sentence.

He just leaned down a bit more and placed his head on her shoulder. She heard his deep breathing. His warm breath was dancing across her skin. It made her shudder.

„Is.... is this a yes?“

She got pulled out of the closed and embraced in a hug.

‚He... likes me‘

She felt her heart swelling. Why. Why was this okay with her?

But, it was.

He placed her down on her feet again.

And pulled his knife out of the wall. And just walked away.

„H-hey where are you going?“ he didn‘t look at her. Just walked. Then she heard it. Nea finished the last generator. He knew about this. He walked right down the stairs and towards the direction of the just finished generator.

„Michael please let her go...“

Nothing.

„Please, if you really like me... let her go for me..“

He stopped.

„Please....“

He turned around and walked towards her. He stroked her cheek again. Gently like before. His hands are still cold.

„Thank you“

—

Claudette felt the familiar feeling from being left behind. But this time... it was fine.

Nea was gone.

They were both returning to the house again.

Michael sat down on the stairs outside of the house and looked at Claudette.

„What?“ she didn‘t understand what he wanted. Until he petted the place beside him. Oh.

She sat right next to him. He started to search in his jumpsuit pockets a bit and pulled a book out. A small one, and handed it to Claudette.

„This is a book about roses.... for me?“

He nodded.

„Thank you so much“ she was smiling with cheer, sure it was nothing big just a little book about taking care of roses. But it was a thoughtful gift. And she really loved it.

They both stayed there for a while Claudette talking about the last time she got such a lovely gift from her father. And how she misses everything about her home. Michael was just listening. He enjoys spending some time with Claudette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that all of you like this story and not totally hate it :p
> 
> Please let me know if I can do something better :)

It‘s been days? Maybe weeks? It‘s hard to tell if a day end or starts when most of the time the sky was dark. But it wasn‘t pitch black. The moon is many times bright and the stars are sparkling.

It‘s almost.. Lovely.

But some survivors ask them self

:Will they ever see the sun again?:

Claudette was happy.

Just for one reason.

She was falling in love.

Even though she was trying to deny it.

She had to admit. He is tall. Strong and mysterious. The stature of a dream man.

———

Days flew by as the trials were as brutal as usual. But there was always the hope that their killer would be, him.

With Michael as killer it was almost always the same. He gets rid of the others and was looking for her as soon as he was finished. 

Yes. It was cruel. She was nothing special. So.

Why did she deserve this friendship?

She was always happy to see him. And still, her heart always dropped with the realization that her friends are doomed. It happens that some of them got out.

But sadly Michael was a fast learner. He almost everytime gets them. If, he wants to.

This time Claudette heard a familiar tune. Lovely and calming but scary and alarming at the same time.

The Huntress.

Sadly, Claudette had no luck this time.

———————

On the other side of the forest was the killers camp.

It was a bonfire surrounded by shabby shacks they aren‘t used as homes, the killers liked to be on their maps and stayed there for most of the time. Rarely they all are called by the entity in the killers camp.

One of the shacks was the one who stood out the most. Rotting and falling slowly apart. The only shack with the basement that is on every map.

And that basement is connected to all the others.

That's how they don’t have to travel through the forest and don’t have to worry about getting lost.

It was easy and fast.

The entity was kind to the killers.

And the entity was very pleased with their work.

They were there because the entity wanted them to learn from each other. This happens almost three times a week. They actually like to hear how the other make the survivors live a living hell. And sometimes they want to learn how.

Of course, it was harder to learn if the one who‘s teaching dosen‘t talk.

Michael was like always standing as far as possible away from the others.

Just wanting to leave.

——————

It didn‘t take long for those two to find each other again.

They met on Mothers Dwelling, Redforest.

Meg and Dwight died, Laurie left.

And the both were sitting in front of the fireplace in the main house. Michael had pulled Claudette into his lap. But she was always trying to get away. Not because she hates it but... she was a bit embarrassed.

But she gave in. He was stubborn.

She felt him shifting behind her.

And felt his rough lips kissing her neck slowly. She started to shiver. He sucked on her most sensitive spot. He bit gently, his hands wandered underneath her shirt. Slowly his large hands exploring and wandering up. They were cold at first, but they started to heat up.

A little moan escaped Claudette. It hits her. He wants to get closer to her. But, was she ready?

Her body started to heat up and move on his own. She started shifting impatient in his lap.

He pulled on her bra gently pulling it down. Finished with her neck he turned her head towards him, and kissed her deeply.

She moaned as she felt his tongue entering her mouth.

One of his hands are playing with one of her nipple, while the other was going into her pants and panties.

She shivered and dig her nails in his jumpsuit.

They stopped kissing as she tried with shaking hands to open it up. He let her take her time but as she looked away he got the hint, she never did something like this before so helped her to open his jumpsuit. She admired his broad chest and stroked over his muscles.

He got a bit impatient, he picked her up and put her on the table near the fireplace. She was there exposed lie on her back. Her legs spread apart and her pants and underwear on the ground.

,W-when d-did he...?‘ she couldn‘t finish her thought. He was standing between her spread legs towering over her. His chest exposed as well and his mask was still covering most of his face, his lips are visible.

For her, he was nothing more but god-damn sexy.

„M-Michael...“ she moaned out. He started to open her shirt slowly. And teasing her vagina by rubbing his hardened but still covered member over it.

He got rid of her shirt and her bra.

And leaned down to suck on her right nipple when one of his hands starting to stoke over her vagina slowly.

She moaned in pure pleasure. And got a tight grip onto the fake hairs of the mask.

„P-Please don‘t t-tease me!„

He slowly pushed one finger inside of her. As deep as he could. She gasped in surprise but not in pain. He starts to lick her neck again and massaged one of her breast with his remaining hand.

She was soaking wet, she cried out in pleasure. Begging him to take her. His fingers were dripping with her sweet fluid.

He decided that his limit was crossed.

He freed his member from prison. He started to stoking it, trying to cover himself with her silk as much as possible.

Claudette saw his size and was simply amazed.

Huge.

Compare to his massive size it was normal but from her kind of few... it was going to hurt.

Enough.

He slowly pushed his member inside her, she was moaning as gasping for air as he simply gave a low moan from himself.

„Sl-slow-er p-p-please!„

It was painful but for years she had that one feeling from time to time. From being empty. She was filled.

Her body was purring in pure and simple pleasure.

Her mind was racing, her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

As he was finally all the way inside her, he started to kiss her again. Trying to relax her.

She was hugging him around his neck, to show him, she was more than ready.

He started to move slowly. Trying to get deeper every time he enters her.

He was biting her neck and his hands are holding her in position by holding her hips.

The trusts are getting faster, rougher, harder.

He was losing it.

She screamed in pure pleasure.

„T-there, please! Ha-harder! P-please!!“

He aimed for her most sensitive spot deep inside her and stroke it almost every time.

He was resting his head on her shoulder, he was trying to control himself, he didn‘t want to hurt her.

She heard his breathing getting heavier, he was getting close.

She couldn‘t hold in any longer, the simple thought of him cumming inside her made her come.

„M-Michael I-I can‘t!“

She came with a loud moan and pulled him as close as possible to her. He felt her getting tighter around him.

He pushed inside her for just a bit longer and came with a deep moan, deep inside her.

They both were trying to catch their breaths.

She shook from her after orgasm bliss.

He pulled out of her, and cleaned himself up. When he was finished he pulled Claudette into his arms. Trying to hide her from this horrible hell.

She was laughing softly as she knows what he is doing. Smelling her hair, and nuzzling her neck.

He loves to do that.

She pulled away a bit and made him look into her eyes.

“I love you Michael“


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the misspells :3

He froze.

Did she say something wrong?

Did he not feel the same?

She almost startet to cry. That‘s when he moved again. He placed a gently kiss on her forehead, on her cheek and then finally on her lips.

He kissed her over and over again. His mask was still hiding his upper face but his lips were exposed. The kisses were gentle and slow to rough and passionate.

After a few minutes, he stopped and lean to her. Looking right in her eyes.

Was that his way of saying :I Love you too:? Yes, it was. She just knew it, and looking into his eyes, she can even see his love to her, and only her.

Her heart was racing.

They remain in the house for a while longer. Claudette had some problems with putting on her clothes again, first to find them and with her sore body it was difficult.

But Michael helps her, even if he liked her naked more.

But they knew time was running out.

The Entity were growing inpatient. Michael heard it scream.

And her missing for that long was suspicious.

Michael walked her to an exit gate. Walking through the forest was quite lovely.

They shared a goodbye kiss, but they both know, not forever.

——————

Claudette didn‘t return to camp right away. She cleaned herself first at the little river.

She was cleaning her body, when she stroked over her neck. She shivered, as she started to remember his love bites, his huge hand trailing over her body...

She gasped in surprise.

She splashed some cold water into her face, her body was already craving his touch?

A little sight escaped her.

„Everything ok?“ Claudette jumped a little. Kate came out of nowhere, she got quite the hang of Nea‘s lessons.

“Sorry didn‘t mean to scare you. You were gone quite a bit, did everything gone well?“ she sounded worried.

„I‘m okay, really.“

“You sure? You seem like you are exhausted? Were you giving that creep a good run around?“ Kate laugh.

Claudette could feel a little anger creeping through her. They don‘t know how sweet and caring he is. None of the killers had a choice, Claudette couldn‘t even image how the Entity punishes them when they don‘t do like they were told. The Entity was cruel.

It gives us hope just to rip it out of our hand again.

“Y-yeah he lost me in the end..“ she tried not to sound upset. Or sad.

She always wonders... are the killers just like us?

Prisoners?

But the answers are nowhere to be found.

„Well, see you at the camp Detty“ Kate smiled at her and walked off, back to the camp.

Kate was such an optimistic person, full of glee. Kate and Claudette got along from the very start when they met. Almost like best friends.

...

‘Yeah right, I just slept with one of the killers who still gives Laurie nightmares... I am a horrible friend. I... I love him.. what would the others say? They would be angry. They would toss me out of the camp. They would me treat like a.. like a.... traitor...‘

Claudette started to cry.

She was confused and felt hopeless.

She let every emotion flow, the tears are running down her cheeks, her heart burnt in anger at what that thing, this so called Entity did. To all of them.

She calmed down after a few minutes and finished cleaning herself. She returned to the camp. And went right to her tent.

She was trying to sleep, but she shifted in her sleeping bag around. Her mind was always wandering to... him.

She wants to sleep in his arms. Hearing his heartbeat. His breathing.

,I‘m a fool in love, aren‘t I?‘

——————

Claudette opened her eyes.

Cornfield. Coldwind farm.

Another trial.

She brushed some dirt off her clothes and started to walk around looking for a generator. I didn‘t took long when she heard Laurie‘s scream. The scream was loud and full of pain. She was hooked.

How?

Claudette wanted to walk but got pulled into the arms of someone. Someone large. She heard the familiar sound of deep breathing.

„Michael“ she turned around to greet him, but was pulled into a kiss. The kiss was full of desire. Claudette wasn‘t the only one who missed the others touch.

They broke the kiss, he pulled her gently towards a generator, he pointed at it and nodded at her.

„Oh, okay“ she started to repair it, she looked over her shoulders and saw that he was gone. Confused she looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

As soon as she heard the scream of Meg. She knew Michael had something with him to find all of us way easier.

As the last scream went silent. She knew. They were alone.

‚At last‘

Claudette was surprised by her own thoughts. What has gotten into her?

She sat down near a exit gate. Waiting for him.

As soon as she spotted him she started to smile.

„Are you hurt? Laurie is pretty strong isn‘t sh-„ Claudette got cut off as he just lifted her up bridal style and walked with her to the killer‘s shack.

He took her down stairs and walked past the four hooks and stood in front of a wall. She wanted to ask what they were waiting for as the wall started to move. The wood was moved aside. 

It opened a kind of tunnel, dark and it seems endless.

He pulled Claudette closer to his chest and started to walk through the tunnel.

Claudette heard sickening noises they sounded like Michael was walking on corpses.

She couldn‘t see anything, but she felt Michael turn from time to time, was this some kind of maze? And how did he manage to coordinate in this darkness.

After a short while a door opened again. The basement?

Are they back?

This was not just a big loop right?

Still in his arms she got carried up the stairs.

This is... not the Coldwind farm. This was Michael‘s house? They were on Haddonfield? But how?

„H-how?..... Are all the basements connected to each other?“ she looked at him and just got a little nod.

„Can all the killers do that?“

Another nod.

„Whenever they want to wherever they want?“

 

„That is amazing!“

She could swear she heard him chuckle. He started to walk up the stairs. Still, with her in his arms. They got into his room and Claudette got gently laid down onto his matress.

He started to open her shirt.

She blushed.

„M-Michael I‘m still a little sore, please be gentle..“

He simply nodded and continued to undress her.

Claudette‘s body was hot. She could feel his hands moving down to her clint, he started to enter her already. His cock was buried deep in her. Her insides where sensitive, he knows he has to take it slow from now, he just wanted to feel her as fast as possible. She is so hot and tight around him.

„Please wait... just a little...“ she could feel her insides trying to relax. But it was hard, without preparation. 

Her body started to get used to his size. She started to shift and moan. He moved slowly. Not to hard.

Their love making was intense. And both body‘s were hungry for the other.

Claudette came again and again. He too came two times in her. His cum was starting to drip out of her. Their kisses were full of lust.

After Claudette came a fifth time. She couldn‘t come again, but he was still going. It seems two times aren‘t enough for him. After some more thrusts he came again. He tried to be as deep as possible inside her.

His breathing was heavy. But he was still hard.

„M-Michael, I can‘t....“ he looked at her, and slowly pulled out. She looked down just to see his impressive size still hard and greedy. She blushed hard.

„Please, l-let me“ she grabbed it and started to stroke him. Michael let out another deep moan.

„Feeling good?“ she looked him in the eyes. After a while he pulled her closer to him. Claudette slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock.

She heard a deep moan.

She started to lick him, sucked on different places and placed kisses on every inch. She got rewardet with grunting and moaning from above her.

She opened her mouth to take the whole tip inside her mouth. She sucked and licked over the head. He came with a deep grunt into her mouth.

She was suprised but very pleased, she swallows as much as she can. The rest dripped down her chin and onto the matress.

Finally he was going soft. He pulled her close to him and layed down with her. She pulled the blanked over the two of them, they both fell asleep pretty fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far :)  
> Please tell me how I‘m doing and how to improve myself :3
> 
> Sorry for my poor english

It‘s been a month since the confession. Their love was blooming, their trust rising every day. But Claudette still wasn‘t allowed seeing Michael‘s face.

Maybe he was shy?

The pure thought of a over two-meter tall psychopath being shy, was really adorable.

Claudette couldn‘t help but laugh.

„Hey, no daydreaming!“ Nea shouted. They were playing :truth or dare: while eating supper. They all had fun, Claudette was just happy to see the others laugh. They all forgot about this cruel hell, and just enjoyed their time.

Meg and Jake were dared to make out. Their red faces were adorable. Ace was apparently not gay, even though many of us thought. Dwight has a crush on someone in this group, he‘s such a shy little cutie pie. And Claudette was pretty sure Dwight will never choose truth again. 

“My turn!“ Feng Min said in joy. She dared David to try to show how strong he really is. He just lifted Laurie and Feng Min up. One with each of his arms. They were all impressed. Laughing. They have a great time.

The game was going on quite a while. Claudette was spared most of the time. Not because they don‘t want to play with her, but Claudette said she was not feeling so well.

And it was the truth. She misses Michael.

Her heart hurts while thinking of him. 

“Okay fellas, my turn“ Kate smiled. „Detty, truth or dare?“ No answer. „Oh come on, just this one“

Claudette was not even listening. She was in her thoughts. Thinking of him. His shy and kind behavior. His strong arms. His way of kissing her. His...

„DETTY!“

Claudette jumped.

„Y-yeah?“

„See guys? She‘s alive“ Ace smirked.

„Detty, truth or dare?“ Kate smiled.

„I... just this one okay? Truth“

„I was hoping for that“ Kate smirked. „Are you in love, Detty?“

„W-what?“

„Now now, truth remember? Come on you are daydreaming all the time, laughing out of nowhere.“

„Y-yes, I am“ the answer was quiet but not unheard. She heard laughing and :I knew it: coming from her friends.

„Who is it?“

„No more truth or dare for me“ Claudette simply says.

„Awwww come on!“ Feng Min shouted „who is it?? Jake? David? Tapp?“

„Goodnight guys“ she smiled and walked to her tent. A few :good nights: and one :I will get it out of you: is all she heard.

Claudette was laying in her tent, hearing laughter and shouting from outside. But she was not tired anyway, she was reading the book she got from Michael, again.

——————

This trial was merciless.

The Trapper, on McMillian.

He was brutal, thank god Claudette and the others didn‘t walk into a bear trap, yet.

Quentin was gone, two more generators to go. Bill was keeping the killer busy so Dwight and her could go for the generators.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Dwight shake. His hands could barely get a hold of the wires.

„Don‘t worry, I will protect you“ she smiled at him.

A simple nervous laugh came from him „S-shouldn‘t I say that, I-I mean.. I‘m the man h-here“

Claudette laugh a little.

„Let‘s keep each other safe then“

They keep on working, though Dwight was still scared and made the generator blew up from time to time. Claudette kept an eye out for the killer.

‚Is Bill alright?‘

She was worried.

And so was Dwight.

After the generator was done. She could see him, this massive beast was walking right towards them. Dwight pulled Claudette to her feet and the both run. They had to split up. He can‘t catch both of them.

He went after Dwight.

She has to find Bill. He must be alive. At least she hoped he is.

She ran to the killers shack, she just knows he is there.

As soon as she arrived, she could hear him moan in pain.

„Bill?!“

There he was laying on the floor, covered in blood.

„Don‘t move, let me patch you up“ she knelt down beside him. His foot was mangled, still in a bear trap. She open it with all she got. She started to stitch the biggest wound.

„Where is the kid?“ Bill was weak. He was probably hit in the back as well.

„The killer is after him..“

„I have to help him, please hurry“

„I can‘t hurry! This has to be right or it will get worse.“

She could barely finish, they heard heavy footsteps.

„Claudette! Leave“

“But-„

„Go!“

She ran around the corner, hiding in the bushes. She watched as this beast of a man towered over Bill. Bill screamed in agony, he was standing on his bad foot.

The Trapper dropped right beside Bill, the life less body of Dwight. 

‚No!‘ Claudette wanted to cry.. she couldn‘t protect him. But... she promised.

She couldn‘t look, she just heard Bill screaming, and then he went silent.

She was scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story :3   
> Please tell me how I‘m doing :)

She ran.

Her lungs burned, her heart was racing.

But where should she go? Where is the hatch?

She lost her chaser just seconds ago, she was hiding behind a generator. She heard him breath, grunt and his heavy footsteps. 

Claudette knew when she would run it was over. She was on a open field, he would see her right away. And she can‘t take another hit. She was already weakened from the chase. 

She was scared, sad and alone. 

‚Michael...‘

Claudette knew he couldn‘t help her. Or if he would, the trapper was one of the first killer that ever got blessed by the entity. It blesses the killers with strength and stamina who were beyond humanity. Michael would not be able to protect her... right?

But even so, he wasn‘t here. But, Claudette realized there is a way to him... to safety. She wants to be close to him... in his arms, hearing his slow heartbeat and his deep breathing.

Can she just leave this trail? Just like that?

She had nothing to lose...

She took all of her strength and started running.

Towards the killers shack.

But she wouldn‘t be alone.

The trapper was again after her, this time he would not lose her.

She used every trick Meg showed her, and got a little of distance between her and the trapper, the killers shack was in sight... and so were the body‘s of Bill and Dwight. Claudette tried not to look but, those lifeless eyes were staring right at her...

‘I‘m so sorry....‘

Claudette entered the shack and ran down the stairs towards the wall who hid the door. She tried to open it, it wouldn‘t move. She used every last strength she got, she digged her nails into the wood who covered the door.

A little movement.

-Wham!-

She got it! It was open! But...

It was a maze... pitch black and nearly endless.

There is nothing to lose...

Nothing to gain...

She walked into the darkness.

———

She kept her hand on the walls too afraid to get lost in the endless darkness that surrounded her. She tried to stay calm, breathing in and out. She can barely remember the way. But this was not the shack they entered together.

She turned a few times to the right and one to the left.

She saw in the distant a little light.

,An exit?‘

She slowly opend the door.

A familiar surrounding.. She closed the door behind her and got up the stairs.

Coldwind Farm.

She wanted to cry.. She was scared.

The hillbilly‘s home, he could be around, what is gonna happen to her when he kills her out of a trial? Is she gonna die for real?

She heard a familiar sound of a chainsaw, he was nearby.

She falls on her knees and cried. She should have died with Dwight and Bill, like a real teammate.

She ran away, like a coward.

After a little while she could hear footsteps approaching her. She turned her head to face a creature cruel and heartless, but it was not his fault....

His parents.. They were the real monsters.

“Please....“ Claudette wanted just a quick death, but she got a confused look instead. He knows she shouldn‘t be here, not outside of a trial at least.

“I used one of the tunnels... the ones in the basement..“

He looked towards the stairs, and back at her.

“C-can you show me the way to Haddonfield? P-please..“ the hillbilly simply nodded and walked down the stairs.

Claudette was shocked. He.. Understands her? And wants to help? But.... why?

She followed him.

They were both standing in front of the maze, and he simply grabbed her by the hands and went inside. She had to follow.

They took turns, she lost count‘s how many.

And after a while she could see another exit.

They left the maze, he let go of her hand and pointed to the stairs. Claudette walked toward the stairs and looked up...

She was there... Haddonfield.. He...

„Thank you so much..“ she gave him a smile, she couldn‘t believe it, he really helped her. Her. Of all the people.

The hillbilly gave her one last nod and wanted to leave through the door.

„Wait!“ she ran towards him and handed him a little pouch. 

„For you... it‘s not much but in this little thing are seeds from roses... please take them, a gift... from a new friend?“

The hillbilly took the little pouch and looked at Claudette. 

‚He is smiling...‘

She could feel and see his happiness, a friend. She knows what happend to him, and it was not fair. It wasn‘t his fault. His parents were such heartless bastards!

Maybe this was his first gift he ever got?

He nodded at her one last time and left through the door.

Claudette looked at the door for a few seconds and closed it before she walked up the stairs.

„Michael?“

She was looking around. Nothing.

She walked up the stairs to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for the comments and the kudos :3
> 
> And I wanted to ask what you guys think about well.. Family? I mean "Daddy Michael" sound‘s cute... no? 
> 
> Well, let my know what you think, if you think It should be in a story of it’s own or It is a stupid Idea. Please be honest :)

Claudette got to the top of the stairs.

She was looking at the ground, It was dark. So very dark.

She walked towards Michael‘s room, she opens slowly the door and entered.

Instead of walking into the door an searching for Michael, it seems Micheal already knows that she was here.

She bumped right into him.

„S-sorry, It‘s so dark..“ he grabbed her gently by her hand and leaded her towards his mattress. She got pulled down and onto his lap. 

As soon as she got onto his lap she felt a pair of lips meeting hers.

When it‘s pitch black like this... he sometimes takes off his mask. Claudette was sad that Michael was keep hiding his face from her, but she didn‘t want to push him. Even though she was sure he wasn‘t ugly, with such a body... his face had to be handsome as well....Still, looks dosen‘t matter to her, she just wanted to see his eyes. And say those three words to him... while she looked deep into his eyes.

„I‘m missed you too..“

He gently bit into her neck, he loves to do that.

„....The Hillbilly showed me the way...“ she could feel him tense up. „I feel so bad for him... his parents were so cruel..."

He strokes her cheek and kissed her forehead, she knew this was his way to say „It‘s not you‘re fault“.

He dosen‘t talk to her, she can‘t see his face.

But...

With the way he moves, the way he touches her..

They spoke to each other.. in their own way.

„Can you... I mean you don‘t have to but... can you be hillbilly‘s friend?“ she felt his confused look on her skin. „It‘s just I don‘t know how the other killers treat you or him... and... when you both were lonely... I mean...“

He bit a little harder into her neck. 

The bite meant that this was a stupid idea, not because he hated hillbilly but because he liked to be alone... alone with her.

„Don‘t be jealous... It‘s just friends are just wonderful, and he had never friends... I mean.. I don‘t know-/ OUCH!“

He bit this time hard. But let go right away.

Claudette sighted in defeat, she would have to befriend the Hillbilly alone.

Michael didn‘t care about any other person than Claudette, and the thought of her being friends with the Hillbilly made him mad. He didn‘t want to share her attention. Her kindness. Her love. It was all his. Just his.

So he made her forget that thought.

———

They stayed in bed for a while, cuddling.

After a while Claudette knows she had to go. 

They kissed one last time before Claudette jumped into the hatch.

———

Back at the camp Claudette was busy with her plants. One of the flowers didn‘t look healthy, she had to take care of that.

Kate came up to her and sat down besides Claudette.

After a while of plant talk, Kate noticed something.

„Ok, now it‘s official. Who is it?“ Claudette just gave her a confused look „Don‘t play dump, I see that love bite. Just tell me who it is.. Dwight? Jake?“

Claudette backed away a bit „N-no it‘s a injury, in the trial there-/"

„Don‘t give me that crap Detty! That is clearly a bite.“ Kate grabbed Claudette‘s hand and pulled her to the camp. „OK everyone! Gather around!“ after some muffling they started to gather around. Some of them sitting on the logs. Jake was sitting on the ground, he was still busy with sabotaging one of the trapper‘s traps. He stole it.

„OK, Detty dosen‘t want to tell me soo, who is the lucky guy?“ 

Claudette's heart stopped.

‘No... Kate, please.. What should I say!!?‘

„Not me“ Ace spoke up „But I bet Jake!“ he laughed and looked at Jake „No, me neither“ 

All of them denied.

„Ahhhhh come on just tell me!" 

„Kate I think they said the truth, I mean why should we lie about this? And anyway Quentin and Laurie are dating, David and Dwight, you and Adam Nea and Me“ Meg said with no shame.

„But then..." Kate turned around to face Claudette, but she was gone.

„Something isn’t right here... I think Claudette owns us an explanation..“

Kate started to run after her.

———

Claudette ran.

Her heart was pounding.

‘They know it! They know it! They know it!!!‘

Claudette felt tears running down her face.

She was careless, she always had to tell Michael not to leave behind love marks or bites.

After a while she couldn‘t run anymore. She was hiding behind a tree.

‘I can‘t face them... they know now that I‘m hiding something...'

-Snap-

The leafs on the ground where crackling, crunching underneath boots. But, not hers.

Someone was following her. 

She had to move.

She carefully started to walk again, this time she knows where to.

There was a killer‘s shack in the forest part were the survivor's life as well. She knows where it was.

It was nothing special. But she hoped.. No, pleaded that it had a door as well.. Leaving her friends is painful, even worse is lying to them.

She would hide in Michael‘s home, until she knows what to say.

She ran down the stairs and tried to open the door, she dug her nails into the wood.

Nothing was moving.

„Ok, what in the hell Detty?! Tell me right now who did that!?“ Kate was standing behind her, breathing heavily and pointing at the bite. Kate catches up with her way to fast.

Claudette jus looked to the ground.

„Detty tell me!“

„.....“

„Did...did one of those monsters do it?“

„.....“

„Did you got raped?“

„.....“

„Detty? Please tell me.... I just want to know... I need to know..."

„N-no... I didn‘t got raped...“

„Then-/"

„Promise me.... you wouldn‘t hate me...“

„Detty, I could never hate y-/“ Kate saw the pleading looks on Claudette‘s face „I promise“

.....

„I.... fell in love... with... Michael Myers....“


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you all for reading this far and thanks soooooo much for all the lovely comments :3

It felt like forever.

The silence was cruel, the disappointment and anger heavy in the air.

„W-what?“

„I love him, Kate.... and... he loves me too...“

Kate’s face was a mixture of surprise and rage. And sadness.

„This isn‘t funny Detty! Just tell m/-"

„I‘m not lying to you, Kate... Please... don‘t hate me...“ Claudette looked serious, right into Kate‘s eyes. Kate‘s face shifted into shock, Claudette couldn‘t handle it. She started to cry, she sinks on her knees and looked on the ground „Please... don‘t tell the others... I love you all... you are my family... we just have each other...“

„Family!?“ Kate snapped out of her shocked state, her heart was beating. She was upset. No. She was very angry. One of her friends.. Was in love with a beast.

„Claudette are you out of your mind!?“ Kate screamed, her voice was far beyond anger. „He is a Psychopath! A fucking murderer! How could you!? Betray us like that“

„I didn‘t bet/-"

„And what about Laurie!? She still got nightmares because of that bastard/-“

„Don‘t call him that!“ Claudette snapped at her „Laurie wasn‘t the only victim I know, he was heartless, but.... I don‘t believe he is evil...“ 

Claudette just finished as Bill and the other survivors walk into the shack.

„What is going on in here!?“ Bill‘s voice was booming in Claudette‘s ears. „What is going on!? Why don‘t you ask Claudette!?“ Kate pointed at Claudette. Her voice was full of rage.

Claudette just stayed there, she knew.. It was over... she just lost again...

A family....

„Come on tell them Claudette!“ Kate started to laugh „Oh and Laurie you are gonna love this! Apparently our Claudette has a little dirty secret!"

Meg walked between Kate and Claudette trying to calm them both down „OK, we get It you guys have a little fight, no need/-“ Meg got cut off by Kate „A little fight!? This isn‘t a fight Meg, this is about loyalty. And Claudette is not with us!“

Claudette could feel all eyes on her.

‘I‘m sorry...‘

„Laurie listen up! Claudette is in love with your brother!“ Laurie‘s face turned white „You heard me. And apparently they both had a loooooot of fun, I mean look at that bite mark.“ Laurie walked towards Claudette, she stopped in front of Claudette.

„This is a joke right? Please...“ Laurie had hope in her eyes, hope that this all was a sick joke. But, she got no answer, Claudette just looked down. Laurie could see tears starting to run down Claudette‘s face.

Before anyone could response Claudette started running, running down the stairs. 

She can‘t look at them... she could feel the shock, and the feeling of betray in the air...

She just wants to hide..

‘I‘m so sorry.....‘ Claudette run to the door and tear it open. 

She vanished in the dark of the maze.

Some of the others followed her, but they didn‘t followed her into the darkness.

„What the hell is that?“ Feng Min asked „A door“ Ace answered with a laugh.

„We all see that, but where does it lead?“

Bill walked up to the door and looked deep into the dark „Where it goes is not important right now, It‘s sad to say but... we have a traitor beneath us.“

They were upset, angry and sad.

How could she?

Laurie didn‘t speak at all, they returned to camp.

They had a lot to talk about...

———

Claudette ran all the way through the maze.

‘They hate me... I‘m such a horrible friend.... Laurie... I‘m so sorry...‘

He lungs burned. He eyes hurt. Her tears were still running down her face.

She saw an exit in the distance.

She ran out the door, up the basement.

After a little bit of resting and catching her breath, she realized this place... was not known to her.

She started to walk slowly towards the window.

Outside was a big campfire, a kind of fire were probably witches were brunt. Shacks around it and a very dark forest resting around this place.

Her eyes widened as she saw two familiar faces.

Freddy and The pig.

They were arguing over something, they were in front of the fire, they weapons were out, and they both seemed to be ready to fight.

‘Where...‘

Out of the shack with the rotting planks on the windows, exited the Huntress. She seemed very pissed, she walked up the two fighting people and swung her huge axe at them, she wants them to shut up?

But the smaller killers knew how to doge, and they had luck, the Huntress got stopped by the Trapper. He just marched in the fight and started yelling at them. His voice was very deep, and very imitating.

Claudette was scared... she was in the killers-camp?

She looked around again, this time she could spot most of them.

Actually all of them.

They were here, waiting.

‘Probably for the next trial....‘

Claudette looked at Michael it seems he was enjoying the fight in the distance. Claudette wanted to run to him, hug him... feel loved.

But leaving this shack could be the last thing she is gonna do.

But luck was not on her side.

Claudette got grabbed by the back of her neck and lifted up into the air. 

She gasped in surprise.

‘N-No... please‘

She got carried out of the shack like a kitten.

„Look what I got~“ the Clown yelled and got attention immediately. Some looked surprised and the others angry.

„What in the..“ the Trapper walked toward her „How did you get here?“ Claudette didn‘t answered him „Answer me!“ Claudette gasped in surprise and covered her face with her hands.

She could hear the Trapper grunt in suprise, and she got ripped out of the grasp from the Clown.

‘W...What?‘

Claudette looked up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for ALL comments <3

Claudette couldn‘t even react, she got thrown over the shoulder of her savior.

Just like in the trials.

She looked down the back of this huge man and saw a familiar blue mechanic overall.

‘Michael...‘

„Myers, what is the meaning of this?“ the Trapper was angry. And he wasn‘t alone „Let‘s burn this little bitch alive!“ Freddy spoke up.

The Trapper wanted to rip Claudette out of Michael grasp, but as soon as he got to close to the silent killer, Michael took his knife and pointed at the Trapper.

„You dare..“ the Trappers voice was rough.

Some other Killers got a few feet away, It is not surprising that the Trapper and the Shape had the most respect of all the killers. They were efficient, deadly, strong and vicious.

The Trapper had the position as leader of the killers. As the first killer and the one with the most experience around this hell.

Michael was known to be a cruel killer. Nobody knows much about him, but one thing was sure he is a psychopath. He will strike, out of nowhere and with no warning.

The most killers avoid him.

The Trapper and The Shape were facing each other, not moving a muscle, both ready for the other to make the first move.

Before things got out of hand the Nurse flew between them, she spoke with a calm voice „Stop it, this is ridiculous.“

„She shouldn‘t be here! She has to leave!“

„First of all we have to know how she got here, and we can do this without fighting." she turned her attention towards Michael „Let her down, please.“

Michael started to move, he gently let Claudette down on her feet. Claudette was shaking. 

She was scared.

„Now my child, tell me. How did you get here?“ the voice of the Nurse was calm, smoothing almost... friendly?

„T-Through.. t-the tunnels, i-in the basem-ment..“

„And how did you find those?“

Claudette was silent, what should she say?

„Well?“

The silence was heavy, this time Claudette feared of her life.

Michael took one step towards the Nurse. She looked at Michael and they both just stood there. After a while she looked down at Claudette.

„I see...“

„It seems there is more than meets the eye... you showed her/-"

„What!?“

„Please Evan, be quiet. I guess she can stay as long as the Entity dosen‘t react to her presents.“

„That is not for you to decide, she goes! Alive or dead.“

„Evan, you are overreacting, and we don‘t know the whole story. Our little guest owns us an explanation.“

The attention turner to Claudette once again.

„I...“ Claudette could feel Michael‘s hand on her shoulder, supporting her, gently squeezing her. „We are in love...“

„Oh how cute~“ the Nurse seemed happy. Most of the other killers didn‘t react or better cared much, love isn‘t uncommon. They can love.

And some of them did.

„Before you compain Evan, it is one survivor and the Entity is silent. And as long at it is quiet there is no need to chase her away.“

The Trapper grunted in anger and left the scene.

Some of the killers got back to whatever they were working at before Claudette appeared.

Claudette, Michael and the Nurse walked towards the fire and sat down on one of the logs. The Nurse asked about everything she needed to know.

How it happened?

How long?

How did she got here?

Claudette explained everything she could, and why Claudette left the safety of her camp and friends.

Michael‘s anger started to rise as he heard how Kate spoke to his beloved. Kate will suffer the next time he sees her.

Most of the killers heard Claudette story, most of them looked like they weren‘t listening at all. But some of them were curious how a Botanist and a Psychopath fell in love.

Claudette was still scared, but she knew as long as Michael is beside her..

She is safe.

After a while of talking to the Nurse, Claudette got lift up bridal style by Michael.

He started to walk to the tunnels, Claudette waved the Nurse goodbye and got a little wave back and heard her snicker a little.

———

They arrived at Haddonfield.

He laid her gently down on the old mattress. He laid down to her and pulled her close, before he pulled the blanket over the both of them.

„Thank you for being there for me... I lost a family.. again“ 

He started to stroke Claudette‘s hair slowly.

They both entered a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It‘s been almost 3 weeks since Claudette moved in with Michael.

He made it pretty clear that he wanted her to stay with him, as soon as she tried to talk about not wanting to be a burden to him, he kissed her and carried her to his home.

Even though Haddonfield was his home, he didn‘t life there, this place was like a chessboard for the Entity.

Just like another map.

So the killers liked to be on them, even sometimes stay there until they get called back to please the Entity, but they live at the mentioned Killers-camp.

They all had shack‘s. They looked not quite like the original killer shack, theirs had doors and windows, and none of them had a basement.

Michael was very pleased that Claudette stopped with the burden thing. She wasn‘t a burden at all, having her finally in his shack and now living there with him was something he wanted from the beginning.

For the first time he saw her, he wanted to be close to her, protect her, loving her...

He didn‘t even know that he could love, but something in this delicate flower just made his heart jump.

Maybe her kindness?

She doesn‘t judge him for what he done in his past life, she told him that there is no such as "pure evil“.

Even though they called him that.

Even his own sister...

But

That is not important anymore.

Claudette was pretty surprised and happy as he returnet home with her belongings from the survivor-camp.

The Killers weren‘t allowed going there, but he just was there for maybe 10min, he sneaked in when they slept and took everything that looked like it belonged to his love.

It was pretty clear which tent belonged to her.

She sure loves flowers.

———

Claudette settled in pretty well.

But she didn‘t leave the shack without Michael.

But she learned that the Killers got hobby‘s as well.

And that the Nurse was a very nice lady. 

The Nurse was in charge of making dinner, she seemed not to mind. They mostly eat meat, hunting prey and deliver the meat to the Nurse was something the Huntress could do, and she got help from non other than the hunter itself.

The Huntress knows how to skin creatures perfectly.

And It seemed love was something who was known.

Even for the Killers.

At least Claudette saw many of loving moments between the Nurse and the Huntress. She even saw them kiss, sadly Claudette couldn‘t see their faces. The love was pure and it seemed that the Huntress watched out for her love just like Michael did with her.

Claudette couldn‘t help but smile.

Finding love in such a hell-hole?

It seemed impossible at the very beginning.

But now...

Claudette was looking down to the sleeping Michael who was lying on the bed with her, resting his head on her legs. She was sitting up, reading a book about two loving lost souls. She started to stroke Michael over the head, the fabric was smooth as always. 

It seemed the Entity was very pleased, It didn‘t call a Killer for over two days now. And It seemed the Entity didn‘t want Claudette to go on a trial anymore. Maybe because she didn‘t got the support of her fellow survivors anymore?

Maybe...

They would leave her to die...

Her heart hurts by the pure thought of that...

Traitor!

Her mind screamed at her.

She wanted to cry.. Begging them to forgive her.. , but she didn‘t want to choose between them and Michael.

She just can‘t.

She looked around in the shack, trying to get her mind off this unpleasant thought.

She looked at her flowers who were blooming in their pots, Michael didn‘t just got her stuff and her flower pots. He even brought more. Maybe she should start to rehouse some flowers. Maybe, she should and try to make a little garden but this time for vegetables?

Well, she sure needs a hobby and even more than one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long, I have so much to dooo x.x
> 
> Please enjoy~

Her breath was heavy, her heart racing. She begged him to move, she was too tired. It seemed after the first 2 round of their love making Michael decided Claudette should ride him.

He was laying on the bed, admiring her beauty, her body was almost glowing in the moonlight. She was just breath taking. He loved to see her tremble from every little touch, to hear her beg was a reals turn on for him. Teasing her so long until she begs him to take her.

He could fuck her all night, but sadly she didn‘t had the stamina like he does, she was slowly riding him. She was tired but still hot for him, he craved the wet warmth that he was so familiar with but constantly lusted for. 

She couldn‘t go anymore she was laying down on his chest, she has to take a pause to breathe she feared that she would black out any moment. For Michael a pause was out of the question, he started to move, thrusting hard into her. She couldn‘t hold it any longer, her orgasm was hard, she screamed in pure pleasure. The tightening walls around his dick were too much for Michael, he came as well.

They both were breathing hard, to deep in her bliss Claudette didn‘t hear the door slamming open. Michael sat up gently laying Claudette on the bed and covering her, he looked at the door and his eyes filled with pure hate meet Freddy‘s.

Freddy seemed to be pretty angry at first but turns silent after he saw the 'gaze of death' Michael was giving him, he closed the door pretty fast. Michael was furious, he dared to interrupt him and now leaving like a coward!? Michael put his clothes on and took his knife and went after Freddy.

———

After 5hours of sleep Claudette woke up to a still empty bed. Tired and sore she carefully stood up and took a blanked from the closet, she wrapped the blanked around her, took fresh clothing and went out the back door.

The Killers didn‘t had a pond to wash them, they actually had a Showers. It was a Shower similar to the one in a camp or a gym with cabinets and a woman‘s part and a man‘s part of a public shower. The smell of blood is nothing new to Claudette, still It was always overwhelming to her. She entered a cabinet in the woman‘s part and started the water. They didn‘t had warm water but at least it was clean.

When she was finisht she dried herself up and put her clean clothes on. After she was done she took the wet and dirty clothing and carefully went back to her shack.

She doesn‘t mind the other killers, some of them were nice and some of them just ignored her, she was fine with both, but there were some expectations like Freddy and the Legion. Freddy was always rude and his flirt attempts with her were in her mind almost harassment, the Legion or just Frank was not better. They both not just did it because they had a thing for Claudette, no, a little plus was angering Michael. Freddy was careful around Michael he almost lost an arm because he called Claudette 'sweet tits' in front of Michael, Frank was still cocky even though Michael was stronger than him, Frank was faster.

But that aside, Claudette liked to be here. 

Here, with Michael.

In her spare time she loved to take care of her little garden full of flowers, and she loves even more when Max was helping her. The Hillbilly or now how she liked to call him by his actually name Max, was a really nice person. He loved to help Claudette and in exchange she read to him a book of his choice. 

Still

She missed her friends.

———

It was a pretty normal afternoon.

The Wraith or Phillip and Freddy were out on a trial.

Claudette didn‘t know what to think.. Should she hope that they both don‘t get anyone and get punished or that they both got all the survivors? It was cruel, she doesn‘t want her friends to suffer but then again she didn‘t want Phillip to get hurt.

Claudette was sitting next to Michael at the campfire, he was carefully watching the fight between the Huntress and the Trapper. They both were excellent hunters, but with the question 'who is better?' the fight begun.

“Hey there Babe~“ Frank sat down right beside her and moved a bit to close for her liking, and way to close for Michael‘s. His head snapped at Frank as soon as he heard him, he pulled out his knife and slashed at Frank. 

"See you later tuts~“ he waved her goodbye as he ran of to avoid Michael‘s knife. Oh, was he pissed. He wants to choke that little bastard so badly...

His breathing was heavy, he hates that little...

He got pulled out if his rage by a gentle little warm hand who grabbed his hand where he held the knife. Claudette pulled the hand towards her mouth and placed a gently little kiss on it. 

"It‘s alright..." her voice was so smoothing to him. He took his other hand and stoke over her cheek.

They both got ripped out of their little fantasy as a sound echoed through the camp. Phillip was back, he was walking towards the camp. His gaze was narrowed on the ground.

His legs started to shake and then gave out, he broke down on the floor. Almost all the killers jumped to their feet and went to Phillip. The Trapper helped Phillip to his feet, he couldn‘t stand on his own anymore. The Doctor went to the injured killer and help the Trapper to keep him steady "Bring him to my shack, so I can take a look at him.“ 

In the Doctors shack, Phillip got carefully laid down on the bed. The Doctor asked the Nurse if she would kindly help him, out of the question she said yes and went to Phillips side. Besides the Doctor, Nurse, Trapper and Wraith everyone left the Doctor‘s home.

"What do you think happend?“ Claudette looked towards Michael, who just looked at her and then back to the Doctor‘s shack. He doesn‘t care about the other killers but then again he was curious.

After a while the Trapper came out followed by the Nurse and the Doctor.

Every attention was now on the Doctor.

“He is gonna make it, however those wounds were deep and if he wouldn‘t be immortal deadly. I can‘t say where or how he got them.“

"I can“ the Trapper said "The only creature who can do this much damage would be the Entity.“

"Why would it do that? It needs us/-" the Nurse got cut of by the Trapper "Why I cannot say, but It would be the only thing strong enough to hurt this badly..“

The Hag started to hiss as she smelled again fresh blood. She walked towards the smell and came across the body of Freddy. The Trapper walked towards the body "Krueger? Hey!“

"Evan, could you bring him inside too?“ the Doctor asked as he held open the door to his shack. He closet the door behind him as the Trapper entered the shack with Freddy over his shoulder.

"Something is horribly wrong here... I‘m afraid to say this but.... if the Entity really did this.... our future seemed to get darker as It already was..“ the Nurse sounded scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read thew my stories to see if I could find some mistakes, and it seems that there is an entire part missing. Between Chapter 5 and 6, and that Chapter 5 was so short I decided to add the missing Chapter to 5. I hope you people can forgive me and please let me know If there are things I could do better.  
> Thanks and have a nice day :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sooo sorry It took me sooo long, I can not describe how much is going on right now.. I hope that you guys aren‘t mad at me...
> 
> I will try to add a chapter every month from now on, but I have to say that this story will come to an end soon...

It felt like years...

Claudette sat at the campfire, alone, waiting.

All the killers were with the still unconscious patients.

The air was cold... It was always cold, but this time Claudette could feel a familiar emotion filling the air...

Fear..

———

About two hours later the Wraith or Phillip woke up, still in pain and weak. The Doctor and the Nurse were right beside him, even though they don‘t have much access to medicine, they still have some. They only use them in emergencies.

Still, the Doctor is capable of making some little medicine by himself, though with some not so pleasant side effects.

After 7 minutes Freddy finally woke up..

„....Fuck“

„Please don‘t get up, you need to rest“ the Nurse walked towards Freddy‘s bed „But, you need to tell us what happened to you? To Phillip?“

„W-What happen-d? I tell you what! Those little parasites just left the trials!“

The Pig sat on a bench across the room right beside her was Rin „They can‘t just leave the trial you idiot“

„Didn‘t you hear me?! They. Left. I don‘t know how and I don‘t know where, but those little buggers were just gone, and our Overlord almost ripped me apart because of them!“

Many emotions were in one single room, confusion, fear but most of all.. Anger.

Michael stood in a corner far away from the others who started yelling at each other, he for one wasn't scared of the Entity, not all of them are, just some.

He just wants to leave... his flower was alone...

He looked out the window just in time to see something blurry run past the glass. 

———

Michael left the other killers get all of their frustration and anger out. 

He saw something, and he has a feeling what.

He looked to the campfire which was empty.

Just like he suspected...

He walked towards his shack and opened the door slowly.

The first thing he heard was sobbing, a sound who made his heart heavy.

Why was she crying?

Claudette sat on the bed, she was crying.

He closed the door behind him and walked as silent as possible towards her. He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. His arms were still around her when her sobbing started to get louder again. She hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder.

After a little while she calmed down. She rubbed her eyes and talk silently with a weak voice.

„I..... know how..“

„I..... after Kate found out.. They... They... Laurie confronted me and... I ran..“

She couldn‘t look at him.

„They saw the door... in the basement...“

He simply stokes her cheek.

„I‘m so sorry.... I‘m the reason It punished them... It will hurt everyone... and you... It will hurt you...“ 

He pulled her closer, his hand stroking up and down her back.

Everything will be fine.

He didn‘t blame her... she was scared of her so called 'friends‘. They turned against her... Made her cry...

In Michael‘s mind they were nothing but trash.

They had to die...

They will die.

—————

After a few days, Phillip and Freddy recovered, but others got hurt as well.

Anna, Lisa, Rin, Billy and Frank.

They all were in so much pain... Claudette felt horrible even for Frank. The pain they felt was worse than the pain she got to feel when she 'died‘.

Yes, the pain was almost unbearable, but after they 'died‘ they woke up with little to no pain at all. They felt sore and dizzy, nothing more.

My fault. 

Claudette looked sad towards the shack where the patients were resting.

And today was the day she feared the most.

Michael was called by the Entity.

He was sitting on a log waiting for the final call.

The mostly have an hour to prepare for the trial, but Michael needs just 10 minutes.

She tried to make him stay, she begged, cried and even offered him something he would never refuse otherwise.

Even if the image of his flower on her knees sucking him off and begging him to take her was irresistible, he had to refuse. He must go. Even Sally told her that he have to go.

She couldn't and will not stay here and watch her beloved being hurt. So she has to help him, there was no other way.

—

It was time.

He got up and walked into the woods, but what he didn't know and nobody saw, he was followed by Claudette.

She hopes that the Entity will left her go with him.

Her mind was screaming and begging It to let her be with him.

Her heart was racing.

After a few meters the Fog was closing in on them.

And she was so relieved to see the Rottenfields.

Michael took of immediately towards the other end of the map. 

Claudette ran towards the only place where the basement would be on this area.

She has to stop them...

But...

They are still her friends... even if they hated her...

She had to decide..

Her love or her friends?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long... just a lot of family stuff is keeping me of work.
> 
> And don‘t worry just two more chapters and this story is finished :D

She ran.

Her heart was beating in her ears, the adrenalin rushed through her veins.

She has to make a decision.

Now

She can‘t let her new family suffer for her mistakes, but she can‘t hurt her friends.

She finally stopped running. Standing right on top of the stairs of the basement.

She looked down... it was quiet.

‘No one is here yet....‘

She knows what to do...

And she hoped they can forgive her...

"Claudette?“

She turned around to face him.... Jake.

"W..What are you doing here?“

She looked right into his eyes, surprisingly there was no hate, but sadness.

"Jake... Please... tell the others I‘m sorry.. so sorry“ She walked past him and out the shad.

"What are you sorry about? You are not gonna help him kill us?“ she stopped and turned around to once more face him "I‘m just gonna guess that Myers is somewhere around here? Why else would you be here?“

"..... Yes he is, and no I‘m not going to hurt you guys... nor would I let him... I‘s about time I stopped running and face it.“

"Face what?“ Meg walked out of the bushes and besides Jake.

"You guys shouldn't worry.... just go“ Claudette turned around and ran. 

———

Finally, she reached the far end of the map. She knows he was around here "Michael?!“

She walked around, searching for a sign.

"Michael!?“

She has to find him, she continues to run. She tuned some corners and kept calling him.

Until.

She ran right into him.

Literally.

-Thumph-

"M-Michael... sorry, did I hurt you?“ he didn’t even move a tiny bit, no surprise since he is almost twice as tall as Claudette, but as always no answer, but she saw that he was very confused. 

"I know... I shouldn‘t be here.. but I have to make this right, this is all my fault....“

Silence...

“You... they... I care for all of you... you people are my family and seeing them get hurt because of me.. It kills me.. Inside...And you.. You will get hurt as well because of me... I-I can‘t let that happening... I love you way to much“ She didn‘t even knew she was crying, but slowly tears ran down her cheeks, she looked onto the ground. She didn't want him see... how scared she was.

“But, I won‘t let you or the others hurt my friends... so...“

She looked up.

“Kill me for them...“

She knows he was confused even shocked.

“I... Please just kill me Michael... Don‘t worry about me, I will return to you..." 

He just dropped his beloved knife on the ground.. 

'Why do you have to make this so difficult?‘

She slowly walked towards him, she stopped just a few inches in front of him. He reached out and gently touched her face. He stroke the old and the new tears away.

She hugged him, he wouldn‘t do it... It just shows how much he cares about her.

-Snap-

'No..‘ That was the sound of a twig snap.. Her friends are here.. Michael didn‘t seem to have heard that but... she looked around.. It was near... they were near...

'I have to do this!‘ In a fast move she let go of him and grabbed the knife on the ground.

She ran. 

As fast as she could... she took a quick look over her shoulder to see a very confused Michael and... she saw them Jake, Meg, Bill and Laurie... Their shocked faces right behind Michael.

Dosen‘t matter.

She is gonna do this. And nobody will change her mind.


End file.
